Before It All Began
by Alchemic Phoenix
Summary: It seems like there isn't much fics about the Trio Comedian. This is a few rare one. Enjoy!


This is my first fanfiction, please be easy on me :'(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane.

* * *

Shinpachi's POV

I've gotten away from home, a place with no love, to sharpen my sword skills and make my own money with those precious skills. I didn't like how it was there, having to serve some guys that I'd never know of and be loyal to them. Such a child joke. With my skills, I could get whatever I wanted as a mercenary. Why would you want to serve for an unknown guy for a poor paid while you can actually earn more when you throw that stupid loyalty away? That is how my life was, a fake one with a need for money and money only. As for today, I ran into a big fish which offered me all the things that I wanted, a sweet job.

"It's the money to guard my place tonight," said the customer, "slash and kill as you desire but make sure that my money is safe."

"Is that all you want?," I asked. "Rich people always have a burden on their own money, pathetic creatures," I thought.

This man was unquestionably rich from the looks of his house and servants but his money was dirty. All was from the tricks he played with the numbers and tricking the poor farmers in his debt maze. That was why he has a lot of enemies who wanted him dead and I here, trying to earn some money from him. Despite the fact that I disgust him, I still had to pay some respects to the "customer." Though, I have to admit that the job is one of the easiest ones I can get, just another night for my sword practice plus some extras. Ironic enough, I accept to protect that man for his same dirty money without regretting anything about violating my bushi codes. I said, "I'd better go and prepare for the night."

Walking out of the house, I got into an eatery to shut up my grumbling belly. It's been always annoying when I don't need it the most and it's the only thing that stopped me from finish up some unworthies. Just eat some damn things and quell down. I guess it's the last thing that is humane to me. Back then, I never question myself why I was doing that and when did I get into that maze.

All that remained to me was money. I'd not hesitate to kill one or two people on my way. That is how I believed my life was.

When the night was still young, I began my job. Unbeknownst to me, the night was a fateful night that changed my life to another new page; a page that recognizes me as a full person.

* * *

Normal POV

It was a beautiful windy night with no moon. Shinpachi started his job.

"Such a quiet place." That's no good. For his intuition, this place should be loud with parties and women. "Something's going on in there."

Walking into the house, he saw nobody and the house was deserted. Suddenly, two figures of men appeared, "Good evening, sir, I'm Kondou and this is my friend, Hijikata. It's nice to meet you here. I was hired to watch the place but it appears no needs for it."

Shinpachi's POV

"That's strange. I believe I'm the only one was hired. By the way, my name is Nagakura, Nagakura Shinpachi."

"It's not like I'm here to compete with you on the job but a friend of mine asked me to do this," said Kondou raising his wooden sword, "See, I'm not here for a fight. I'm just doing a favor for my friend."

The guy named Kondou seems to be honest and naive (who would come guard a house with a sword that can't cut?) and but his friend is somehow unpredictable. He, too, didn't have a sword but he didn't open his mouth a word but keeps seeking back and forth, especially looking down on me.

It's freaking annoying when people look down to you like that. Before I could protest a thing, we all heard some noises from the warehouse and rushed toward it.

* * *

Normal POV

The warehouse was a total mess. Everything was screwed up by somebody and that somebody didn't seem to aware of his situation. There was sound of food being chewed and sake being drank. It seems like the person has lost his consciousness to the alcohol.

"Such a weird thief, to eat and drink at such a place like this," said Hijikata for the first time.

Kondou agrees to his friend, "Yeah, you're right. Something must be wrong with him. Otherwise, he wouldn't stay here after all of this commotion."

Shinpachi's POV

"Such weird people, can't you just go and finish up that guy who not supposed to be there? Don't freaking concern about others, just finish up the job and get the freaking money."

I quickly drew out my sword and pointed at the strange man but only to be stopped by a wooden one. "You shouldn't do that, Nagakura-san. I'll ask the person."

Kondou's POV

"Can't believe such a small man can be that much aggressive. He would just go ahead and kill that poor man."

To the drunken man, I asked, "Why are you here, mister? It's not good to rest here; this is not your place."

"Don't be too kind to stranger," said Hijikata behind me. "You wouldn't know what a drunken guy could do, just leave him alone."

Reluctantly, the shaky figure popped up and said, "So what~~? It's none of ya business. Ya~~ know~~"

* * *

**Finally done with the first chapter. See you soon!**


End file.
